Undyne x Alphys
by ZanoNo
Summary: This is a very sexual fanfic about the love between Undyne and Alphy's. This is told from Undyne's point of few.


It was turning night, and Alphy's was coming over for our sleepover. I had Papyrus' famous spaghetti ready for us to eat while we watched the Meow Meow Kissy Cutie Fourth Season that Frisk gave me. I waited for a few minutes and I started getting impatient. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled. When the door was completly opened, I froze in shock. Alphy's was wearing a very sexy and showing nightgown.. My heart skipped a beat.

"H-hi Undyne. I saw this w-while shopping and I d-decided to get it…" Alphy's stammered.

"Oh. Well…" I blushed. "Come in."

We walked to the sofa and plopped down in front of the T.V.

"So, what are we watching today?" Alphy's asked.

"Frisk gave me the Meow Meow Kissy Cutie Fourth Season!"

"Wow, really?" Alphy's was so excited she didn't even realize her breast was falling out of her nightwear. My whole body grew hot, and I mumbled to her that her breast was out.

"What's that? I didn't hear you Undyne." She scooted closer to me, so she could hear me. Her boobs were so close to me, I swear my private area started getting sticky.

"You're breasts are coming out…" I whispered.

She blushed a bright pink, and put it back in.

"Alright. I'll start the movie." I walked over to the T.V. and put in the disc and turned off the lights. "Get up Alphy's." She did. I pulled out the sofa to make it a bed, and we both lay down to watch the movie.

Halfway through the show, Alphy's fell asleep. I decided to watch anymore without her, and turned the T.V. off. It was pitch black, and I was in bed with Alphy's. I was taking off my T-shirt and shorts, when all of a sudden I realized I didn't have any bra on, but I was to tired to do anything about it.

I layed down, and fell asleep.

It was at 3:42 when Alphy's woke me up.

"Undyne? I-I had a n-nightmare."

"Oh, Alphy's, what was it about?"

"You hated me, and we weren't friends anymore."

"Alphy's, that would never happen! I love y-" It was too late. I already said it.

"W-wha?"

"Nothing!" I blushed as bright as a tomato.

"Undyne. I didn't want to say anything, but I love you too."

She said it so calmly. It was if she planned a way to say it for a million years. I really wanted her on top of me, us having sex together in bed.

It was if she read my mind.

"She rolled over on top of my bare chest, and I noticed she was completely naked. She had no blanket to cover up anything. I grabbed her head and pushed it in my face. Ours tongues touched and explored the depths of each of our mouths. Then, her face went down, licking my nipples. I moaned.

"Ooooo Alphy's! Ohhhhhh. OHHHH!"

She kept going lower and lower till she got to my underwear, and she pulled it off.

"Alphy's…" I moaned. "Don't do it. It's my sensitive place."

She shoved her tongue in it and licked up the white sticky stuff. I wrapped my legs around her as she did so, practically shoving her face in my vagina.

I screamed. "OH ALPHY'S! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then, I felt it bursting out. The cum dripped into Alphy's mouth as she licked it. My legs loosed, and I went in complete horny mode. I pounced on Alphy's body.

"Undyne...I'm not ready yet. Please….not yet…"

"You made me horny. I'm going to do what I want." I sucked on her breasts and licked them when I could..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I went to her belly button, and licked it and bit it.

"UNDYNE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. MORE MORE MORE!"

Then, I ventured to her lower area and caressed the outside with my tongue.

"STOP TEASING ME! JUST LICK ME UP!"

My tongue went straight in her vagina, and it tasted to good. The cum tasted like cotton candy, and I would've lived in there if I could. She moaned as she whispered my name, over and over again, screaming with arousal.

"I love you, Alphy's." I said between licks.

"I love you, Undyne." She said between moans.

I stopped licking her, and sat on my knees.

"What are you doing? Keep going!"

I sat down on her face so she could lick me, and bent over so I could lick her.

We both licked each other, and moaned like we were dying. I started to get a nosebleed. I swayed my hips, and we both spread our legs so the tongue would be more welcome.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" We both screamed, and blacked out, due to hornyness.


End file.
